helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Members by Age
This forum page lists current and former members of UP-FRONT GROUP Co., Ltd. in order of age. This excludes members of only AKIHABARA Backstage pass, and deceased members. All current Hello! Project members, excluding Kenshuusei, will be listed in bold. *This list is organized by birth year. *Months should only be listed beside the name should there be more than one person born that year. *Days should only be listed beside the name should there be more than one person born in the same month in the same year. *Members must be listed by their full birth name. Dates ;1953 *Seto Yukio ;1968 *Suzuki Shunsuke (September) *Terada Mitsuo (October) *Horiuchi Makoto (December) ;1969 *Moritaka Chisato (April) *Kyozuka Taise (November) ;1972 *Shinoda Miho ;1973 *Nakazawa Yuko ;1974 *Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki (March 8) *Inaba Atsuko (March 13) ;1976 *Honda Ruru ;1977 *Kobayashi Azusa (January) *Kominato Miwa (February) ;1978 *Arai Saki (March) *Ishiguro Aya (May) ;1979 *Heike Michiyo (April) *Miyoshi Chinatsu (August 14) *Maeda Yuki (August 28) ;1980 *Ishii Rika (February) *Maeyamada Ken'ichi (July 4) *Kitagami Ami (July 22) *Suenaga Mami (October) *Yasuda Kei (December) ;1981 *Toda Rinne (February) *Murata Megumi (March) *Iida Kaori (August 8) *Abe Natsumi (August 10) *Kimura Ayaka (October 30) *Saito Hitomi (October 31) ;1982 *Otani Masae (February) *Oki Ibuki (March) *Chelsea Ching (September) ;1983 *Yaguchi Mari (January) *Lehua Sandbo (February) *April Barbaran (April 15) *Shim Soon Min (April 28) *Danielle Delaunay (September) *Ohno Munehiko (October) *Ichii Sayaka (December) ;1984 *Hirano Tomomi (January) *Shibata Ayumi (February) *Satoda Mai (March) *Mika Todd (May) *Kimura Asami (July) *Takada Ayumi (October) *Miyoshi Erika (November) *Fukuda Asuka (December 17) *Onishi Akiko (December 28) ;1985 *Ishikawa Rika (January) *Fukaya Ai (February 9) *Fujimoto Miki (February 26) *Abe Asami (February 27) *Yoshizawa Hitomi (April) *Fujisaki Hiromi (July) *Goto Maki (September) *Korenaga Miki (November) *Sone Natsuko (December) ;1986 *Tsujita Saori (January) *Matsuura Aya (June 25) *Ichikawa Rina (June 29) *Kawashima Miyuki (August) *Takahashi Ai (September 14) *Hirota Shion (September 23) ;1987 *Harada Akie (January) *Saito Miuna (February 12) *Otsuka Momoko (February 21) *Konno Asami (May) *Tsuji Nozomi (June 17) *Nakane Yui (June 22) *Komatsu Yukie (September) *Sakata Naoko (October 28) *Ogawa Makoto (October 29) *Okada Yui (December) ;1988 *Wu Si Xuan (January 10) *Li Chun (January 11) *Kago Ai (February) *Matsui Yurie (April) *Niigaki Risa (October) *Kamei Eri (December 23) *Noto Arisa (December 26) ;1989 *Nagai Saki (February) *Murakami Haruna (April) *Edagawa Miruru (June) *'Michishige Sayumi' (July 13) *Zhong An Qi (July 23) *Otaka Moemi (July 28) *Oura Ikuko (September 22) *Niwa Mikiho (September 27) *Morozuka Kanami (November 1) *Tanaka Reina (November 11) *Iwashima Manami (December) ;1990 *Sugawara Kanae (March) *Aoki Erina (April) *Yaguchi Megumi (July) *Abe Asami (September) *Nakane Ai (December) ;1991 *Ceng De Ping (February) *Qian Lin (March 11) *Ide Takuya (March 12) *Mano Erina (April 11) *Tanaka Anri (April 25) *Eric Fukusaki (April 27) *Ohse Kaede (April 29) *Sengoku Minami (April 30) *Umeda Erika (May) *Ogura Manami (July 13) *Uozumi Yuki (July 14) *Kanai Shikou (October) *Tsukimiya Usagi (November 7) *'Shimizu Saki' (November 22) *Sawada Yuri (November 25) ;1992 *Muto Mika (January) *Sugiura Riho (February 3) *'Yajima Maimi' (February 7) *Tokita Eri (March 6) *'Tsugunaga Momoko' (March 6) *Nakayama Nana (April 3) *Suma Ai (April 15) *Hashida Mirei (April 28) *Kikkawa Yuu (May 1) *'Tokunaga Chinami' (May 22) *Katsuta Reimi (May 25) *Furukawa Konatsu (June 5) *Murakami Megumi (June 6) *'Sudo Maasa' (July 3) *Kusumi Koharu (July 15) *Pelvi Takako (July 29) *'Natsuyaki Miyabi' (August 25) *Zhao Guo Rong (August 28) *Sano Kaori (September) *Miyasato Kana (October 1) *Hashimoto Aina (October 3) *Ooyanagi Maho (October 12) *Akiyama Yurika (October 19) *Ishimura Maiha (November 20 *Akahane Tsubura (December) ;1993 *Mitsui Aika (January 12) *Misawa Sachika (January 13) *Matsunaga Maho (January 23) *Okada Robin Shoko (March 15) *Kozuka Marina (March 16) *Miyazawa Marin (April 10) *Ono Risa (April 23) *Goto Yuki (June 12) *Sainen Mia (June 22) *Arihara Kanna (June 15) *Okada Reiko (June 19) *Ogawa Mana (July 2) *[Karen (July 3) *Okada Marina (July 24) *'Kumai Yurina' (August 3) *Ishihara Kaori (August 6) *Gundo Miyu (August 31) *Yamashita Mizuki (September) *Mori Saki (October 12) *Yutoku Ayumi (October 19) *Kitahara Sayaka (November 29) *Konno Rina (November 29)